Twin Caskets
by Bleeding Hearts Know No Hate
Summary: Far down the lane, a lone figure appeared... -Warning! Future slash! Don't like, don't read!-
1. The Figure

_Crack! _Far down the lane, a lone figure appears, sullen-faced and dark. His hunched form heaved a great sigh and hurried down the deserted road in the dead of night. He reached a sorry looking cemetery, complete with rusted iron gates and tall statues of angels with missing noses. He spotted a tombstone, much larger than the others, and much more distinct. The man dropped to his knees, eyes blazing and hands trembling, in front of the odd tombstone. He submerged his greasy fingers into the cool, damp earth and began to dig.

After what seemed like hours, the man judged his efforts fruitless and magiked the rest of the dirt off the two matching coffins. He blasted the tops off the coffins with a flick of his wand and a silent spell. The coffins were empty.

The greasy man muttered under his breath, cursing his luck. _Damn it, _he thought. _They aren't here. _

He hastily replaced the lids on top of the empty coffins, magiked the dirt back on top of the grave, and stalked back down the lane. Once he reached his desired location, he vanished with a _crack._

**Cute little preview, if I do say so myself. I hope this peaks your interest a bit…but I do warn, I will get a bit dirty, since my friend and I are having a little contest about producing the nastiest HP fic…more to come, by the way! :3**


	2. Knockturn Alley

**Here's the next chappy for you people :3 Nobody probably is reading this anyway, but I like I like to pretend that people are reading this because I'm just the best writer ever. (Just kidding, I suck, but enjoy!)**

The man reappeared in a dirty old pub, empty except for an ancient looking bartender and a significantly younger busboy. They were chatting animatedly about a recent quidditch match between Scotland and Bulgaria.

The man stepped from the shadows, making his presence known. The men abruptly ended their conversation.

"Severus…" the older man whispered with quiet respect.

"Has anyone recently passed through here? Preferably with brown hair and _something of mine?"_ Severus snarled. "

"N-No sir… Not recently, anyway," the younger one replied, a whimper in his voice and a hint of uncertainty.

"Very well, then. I will resume my business. Goodnight, men," Severus answered back, venom in his voice.

And with that, Snape walked towards the back wall. He tapped the bricks in a certain pattern that revealed an archway. He then walked through, seething at himself for his stupidity. _Of course, _he thought. _Avery has what I need. I'll just stop by Avery's for a quick little _visit.

Snape hurried past multiple shop windows, passing Madame Malkins, Flourish and Blotts, and the apothecary, till he finally reached his destination. The sign that read Knockturn Alley seemed more inviting than ever. He scurried through the streets, passing many shady looking witches and wizards taking care of nighttime businesses, probably not legally. Snape twisted and turned through the many side streets that branched out from the main Alley, when he finally reached his destination. He reached out his white-as-plaster knuckles and knocked.

**Oooooh! How's that for yet another cliff hanger? Do I have you interested yet? Are you ready for the nasty yet? I hope so because it will be coming in the next chapter! And by the way, sorry they is so short :3 I just threw this together real quick.**


	3. The Broom Closet

**Guess what? I forgot to put a disclaimer for all my other chapters!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter series, Snape, Fred, Tonks and Lupin wouldn't have died, I would have given Voldemort a hug at the end of the story, he would have grown a nose and traded his life of destruction and terror for a furniture franchise. So that means that I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

**Lemons are delightfully delightful, so I suggest you hit that back button if you don't like lemons.  
**

Almost immediately, a pointy-featured man with mouse brown hair clicked open the rotting hinges of the door.

"Can I help you, Severus, sir?" the sickly man croaked.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that question."

Avery opened his door wide enough to let in Snape, cursing the fact that the Potion's Master was also an excellent Legilimens. They stood there in the poorly furnished room in silence. Avery finally moved towards the door on the south side of the room.

"Are you sure this is what you want, sir?"

"Just open the damn door, Avery."

Behind the door was yet another room, except with no furniture at all and a pastel blue wallpaper. Several faded pictures of a man and women coated the walls. A lonely broom closet occupied the far wall. The pictures were browning at the edges and moved fervently in a very obscene fashion; at a closer look, Snape came to realize that the pictures were of an unrecognizable couple having sex. It was awfully rough and the woman was screaming her heart out soundlessly. Avery shut the door and left Snape with the pictures of the couple, the broom closet, and the pastel blue wallpaper.

Snape removed the garments of clothing on his body, piece by piece, then neatly folding them and placing them in the corner. He focused his attention to the couple on the west wall. They were doing it doggy style, hard and fast. He let himself get into it and soon his lower shaft became hard and throbbing. He lowered his hand and stroked himself, breathing deep steady breaths.

His breathing then became less and less steady. Snape stroked himself harder and harder, faster and faster, and finally, he came onto the wall before him. He let out a harsh breath and turned towards the broom closet. His slightly shaking legs took a step forward. The closet flew open after Snape waved his wand at it, and he smiled down at the sight. The mangled bodies of Lily and James Potter sat naked and tangled together. Snape pulled out the bodies and untangled them. He sat James up against the wall and Lily sprawling on the ground. He stared at _her _body. _Her _naked beautiful body. Snape pulled out his wand and spread Lily's legs. The greasy man spat on the end of it and shoved it up her rotting vagina. He muttered an incantation and watched as her now wet vagina spurted liquid. Snape became hard once again. The wand was withdrawn, and the double-agent propped Lily up against the wall. Her mouth gaped and her eyes stared off into the distance, unseeing. Snape got a strange idea, he hasn't done it before, you see. He pulled her mouth wider, without damaging anything. He stroked his lower section, and drove it into her throat. He felt the mucus and other wet liquids in her throat that he restored rub on his fat member. He started to sweat and felt himself starting to reach his peak again. Snape pulled out, and with a smirk, directed his cock towards James and came on his face. He then turned back towards Lily and stroked her beautiful red hair.

Snape moved Lily's limp body laying flat on the ground once again. The greasy man lied down on top of her and kissed her passionately. He felt a warm spot in his lower abdomen. He never felt more happy in his life. He felt like this is where he was supposed to be.

He spread Lily's legs and pushed into her warm, still flowing vagina which was creating a small puddle on the wood floor. He made smooth, sharp movements, feeling the warm spot in his abdomen growing greater, until he felt like his insides were screaming and his mind was numbing. He felt like nothing mattered, not the Dark Lord, not Dumbledore, not anyone, not anything. He never wanted this to end, but he knew it had to, seeing that he has been cumming into her for a while now, and his legs were starting to cramp. He kept going, though, knowing he would be really sore in the morning, but he didn't care. He watched her as he banged her sweet form, her breasts shaking and her body moving back and forth. His knees started to lock up, and he slowed down considerably. He finally stopped, hanging half-staff inside her, and pulled out his slimy dick. He stuck a wet finger inside her artificially orgasm-ing vagina and shoved her back into the broom closet. James was still sat up in the corner. Snape walked over, leaned his very pale arse over James' dark scraggly head, and shit all over him. It was slightly watery, so he saw it run into his eye and his slightly gaping mouth. Snape smiled. It was a good night.


End file.
